darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Cape of Accomplishment
A Cape of Accomplishment (more commonly known as a Skillcape among players) is a cape that symbolises achieving the highest possible level in a particular skill (120 in the case of Dungeoneering, 99 for others; however, virtual levels extend all the way up to 120) or the completion of every quest. Capes of Accomplishment cost 99,000 coins (same price for the trimmed capes once you have trained two or more skills to 99). Each are obtainable from specific NPC masters, who can be seen proudly displaying the cape. A temporary skill boost that raises a skill level to 99 will not allow the player to obtain the corresponding cape. The NPC is located in a place related to his/her skill. Capes also come with matching hoods, although the hoods do not offer any bonuses. When a player achieves a second level 99 skill, their earlier cape of achievement receives a graphical enhancement in the form of a "trim" of a different colour. This is irreversible. Those so called "trimmed skillcapes" can be used to show that someone has more than one skillcape. An exception to this is the Quest point cape. This cape cannot be visually trimmed, nor can it be used to trim other capes of accomplishment. The Quest point cape has the same bonuses as a trimmed skillcape. Players can achieve further mastery in each skill by training beyond level 99. Equipment bonuses All the different Capes of Accomplishment provide the same stat bonuses. 130px |caption = Cape of Accomplishment trimmed |tier = 75 |requirements = 99 of the respective skill }} Emote Each cape comes with a special emote that can only be performed while wearing the skillcape. The emotes are meant to represent the cape's respective skills. Skill boost Wearing the cape and selecting the "Boost" option in the equipment menu temporarily boosts the player's effective level in the cape's skill by one, up to 100. This does not apply to the quest point cape. The Constitution, Prayer, and Summoning capes have a one-minute cool-down period between uses of this effect. The boost effects from the capes can last from 2 seconds to 60 seconds. Every cape's boost cannot be reactivated until the skill has dropped back to 99. When you equip the cape, the boost automatically activates. The following skills have no uses from the skill boost unless their level is temporarily decreased: Construction, Dungeoneering, Herblore, Crafting, Fletching, Slayer, and Farming. Trimmed capes Skill capes have two styles, regular and trimmed. If a player only has one level 99 skill, the cape will be in the regular style, otherwise it will be trimmed; there is no way to manually choose the style, as it is entirely dependent on the number of level 99 skills the player has. Once trimmed, a skillcape will never be untrimmed again. Regular capes will automatically be changed into the trimmed style the instant the player obtains a second 99. The exception here is the Quest point cape, which does not have a trimmed style, even if the player has two or more level 99 skills. It also does not count towards the two level 99 skills needed for a trimmed cape. The trimmed Completionist cape is different however; to trim a Completionist cape, a player will need to do a number of various challenges and activities including all Champions' Challenge, all Court Cases, and much much more. Hoods The skillcape hoods are bought together with the cape for 99,000 coins. The colour of the hood is the same as the untrimmed cape's base colour, and can also be worn without the cape and vice-versa. The hoods can be attached to their respective capes by using them on capes. This process can be reversed at will. Note: Using the hood on a cape won't change any currently keepsaked cape's version. List of Capes of Accomplishment and Hoods : Trivia *When capes of accomplishments are dropped on the floor, a hood appears at the top of the cape, however the hood can be a separate item. *Capes of accomplishments are created using Raharni Wildcat fur due to its properties. This accounts for the price of the capes. *It is possible to have a skillcape without level 99 in the respective skill if a player's stats are reset after the player purchases a skillcape. However, the player will need to achieve level 99 in that skill again to wear the cape. *Skillcapes are level 60 armour, as they provide an armour bonus of 33. *The models of Prayer, Divination, and Quest point capes differ slightly from other skillcapes. Prayer and Divination skillcapes stretch a bit further at the back, while Quest point cape's frontal tassels are further away from the body. Category:Capes of Accomplishment